


Wherein Alphys Teaches Mettaton about Sex

by Schediaphilia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Suggestions to Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just something all corporeal mature monsters participate in, after all. It'd be needlessly prude of her to not allow him to participate, she thought as she finished up the finishing touches. </p><p>Mettaton gets a new and updated form of EX with some new attachments he doesn't quite understand. AU where presumably Frisk doesn't arrive in the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Alphys Teaches Mettaton about Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fic. I mostly just wanted a reason, any reason, to explore more about Mettaton because he's just my most favorite thing right now. Feel free to message schediophiliadw.tumblr.com for Undertale fic requests. I have the right to refuse them based on lack of motivation or my disliking the content, however.

“Alphys.”

“U-u-uhm y-yes Mettaton?”

The small doctor looked up hesitantly at the newly renovated Mettaton EX model standing over her with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

He presented the manual she had given him to her, shaking it, the permanent lacquer on his artificial nails glinting under the harsh lights of her work table. She could guess what exactly had unnerved him and she had worried that she was pushing him too far but she just couldn’t imagine it was _fair_. All corporeal species got to enjoy it so if he was putting his existence on the line- well why not?

He flipped to the offending page and stared down for a moment before a slow frown cracked on his face, exhaust pumping softly from his face.

“Alphys, I…”

Alphys prepared herself, wrapping her arms around herself, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

“I have no idea what any of this is but I love it!”

Her eyes opened and her arms dropped to her sides.

“What is this?” He pointed at a particularly lewd attachment she added for penetrative intercourse. Alphys blushed hard but tried to keep her ground.

She coughed a bit while she composed herself.

“W-well! Do you… um…” She trailed off. She couldn’t believe she was telling her best friend about this. She couldn’t believe she had lovingly built and designed this functionality into her best friend. But at the same time she knew it was just since it was unfair for him to not experience it. A ghost certainly couldn’t understand, much like a skeleton wouldn’t. Without primary or secondary sexual characteristics it must be jarring.

As for tertiary, well Mettaton seemed thrilled to latch onto most things that she’d describe ‘effeminate’ certainly, but perhaps she had been exposed too much human media to be quite frank. It seemed she was the only one hyper aware of human gender roles in part because she was only one who was quite so, well, infatuated with humans. Aside from Mettaton, that is. To say he had an obsession was a bit pushing it but certainly he had a certain… passion about those living above ground.

She struggled to find the right words. She opened her mouth, babbling incoherently for a moment while Mettaton merely tilted his head, synthetic hair cascading on his shoulder. She could still remember putting in each hair by hand while Mettaton wheeled about the room thinking of hairstyles he could try, happily spinning and dancing in between intervals of watching her work. It made her feel happy and somehow melancholy and she shook her head to erase the image, pushing up her glasses before biting her thumb.

“What’s got you so flustered, darling?”

She could feel her face turning bright red as she momentarily met eye contact. His pupils twitched, tightening in indication he was focusing no her with an inaudible click. She gulped. She held her hands together, fiddling with her claws as she avoided eye contact. It was official she could not explain this. But that was fine because for just this situation she had prepared-

She scuttered away from her work station and began rummaging through her shelves, looking for a video she had saved just for this instance. Finding it, she let out a breath.

“I, I think this will help you…” she offered, holding it out as if she regretted even owning it.

Mettaton seemed confused. He seemed to understand her chagrin and pulled the offending object up to his visual sensors.

“H-how about you watch that at-at home and if you h-have any uhm…” she looked intensely at her feet, “questions you can ask… me?”

“All right, will do dear,” Mettaton offered, placing it in a storage compartment in the side of his chest chassis. Alphys nodded and let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

She was startled by the feeling of far too hot metal on her scales.

“Me-metta-“ she started to protest but then stopped when she realized his appendages were wrapped around her, hands with synthetic human skin gripping her lab coat lightly, the slight vibration of mechanics thumping against her skin. She wondered idly if this is what could be called a ‘heart beat’.

“Thank you for all you’ve done,” he whispered, his mouth unmoving and his words vibrating against her chest, “I’m so incredibly grateful… I… could never thank you enough.” He pulled back and looked at her. She couldn’t decipher the emotion he was displaying and chided herself, perhaps she needed more work on his emotional display mechanisms. Regardless, his words let her know what he was feeling.

“It’s… fine. It’s not even _that good_ , I still need to run more tests and make new-“

Mettaton laughed quietly and she stopped due to insecurity.

“It is _that good_. It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen, it’s a marvel of not only technology but of art, Alphys. You should know better than to sell yourself short in front of me.”

She shook slightly, holding back tears she wasn’t sure why she felt brimming in her eyes.

Soft synthetic lips touched her forehead gently as he held her as tight as he dared to in this experimental body.

“I… Thank you so much.”

Alphys shook as a tear forced its way out. Out of everyone in the underground she of all people was the one to make him speechless.

 

 

 

**The next day.**

“So did you find the video, uhm, educational?”

Mettaton squinted his eyes, pupils becoming larger as he unfocused his visual sensors on his surroundings in thought. He swirled the tea in his mouth, lips moving as his taste sensors did their work. He carefully spat it back out into the cup as gracefully as possible. (She was considering giving him a compartment where masticated food would be deposited but it was simply too dangerous to the rest of his inner workings.)

“Well, I believe I have the general gist of the whole thing.”

“I- I thought,” Alphys began explaining, “Since you have a corporeal body you should, uhm… get to… do stuff… corporeal monsters do…” she rambled defensively, claws wrapped in her lab coat.

“So that’s your motivation… and here I thought you wanted to try it with me,” Mettaton laughed, a smile stretching with perhaps too much force. She would’ve noted that in her version notes if she hadn’t temporarily became too flustered to exist.

“Friends don’t-“

Mettaton laughed and shook his hand lazily (was a screw loose or was he intentionally putting little energy into it?) before she could get too hysterical.

“I jest, I jest. Even I know that,” he seemed a little melancholy admitting his lack of knowledge, “I’m just messing with you.”

Alphys calmed down considerably. She found herself able to breathe again. She hoped desperately he’d never do that joke on her again lest she malfunction in a way not expect of organic beings. Not out of reciprocation but out of sheer downright embarrassment- he was her friend. He wasn’t like how she felt about Undyne, Asgore, or even Mew Mew.

“Though, I do have one more question.”

She perked up a little despite dreading it.

“Yes?”

Mettaton leant forward on the table they were sitting at and tilted his head.

“In the above do robots who kiss each other like that really exist?”

She considered lying briefly.

“N…no. I think… that’s probably only Transformers porn.”

“Ah,” he voiced in understanding, seeming only a little disappointed. 


End file.
